Frozen Fortune
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: In an act to get their fortunes told, Ayame Yukihana had dragged her sister Miyako into a Swami's place to learn of their soul mates. When it rushes Ayame down a road, why is it that Miyako has a wall of ice? toshirooc, renjioc, rukichi, ishihime.
1. pride's prediction

"Frozen Fortune:  
Chapter One;  
Pride's Prediction"

The two ran. One was leading the other being dragged towards their destination. The elder one was excited, and had insisted far too much to allow her to say no, while the other wish she had left her alone in dance class.

Their names were Ayame, and Miyako Yukihana. These two sisters, only one year apart, that look so similar, but yet were so different. They were both wearing the uniforms of their high school; navy blue mini skirts, a white t-shirt with a black trim and ascot, while Ayame wore pink shoes, Miyako wore black.

The two themselves looked that much alike! Their skin tones were light and creamy, with a slight tan to them that made them stand out. Their eyes both took on a very deep scarlet, but their hair color and style is what helped differentiate the two, next to size.

Ayame's light lavender hair was nice, and short, up in a small ponytail with two crimson pins sticking out, while her steadied themselves on her forehead. She was the elder sister, dragging the other by the hand, smiling, and trying to convince her sister to do so, otherwise.

Miyako was of course, the younger one with the scowl on her face, trying to convince her to let her to let her go back to her dance class, but the elder simply pressed on. Miyako had grown her bangs out so they'd stop getting into her face, but her hair was more of a dark violet, and definitely more towards the darker end of the color wheel. It was down, and flowing in the wind, and would looked more graceful if her sister wasn't dragging her around.

On the standard of height, Miyako was a good two inches, at the most, smaller than Ayame. They had completely different opinions on how to spend their time though, such as right now, for example. "Ayame, I've told you Monday, I've told you yesterday, and I'm telling you today: I don't want to see a fortune teller!" She barked at her sister, slightly annoyed. She'd try her best to contain herself, but Ayame was a hassle.

Example #2. "Oh, come on! I set up the date, and everything!" She insisted, dragging her by the heels to the shop. Her sister was an airhead who liked making decisions for her, and pushing her responsibilities on her because she called that a good relationship.

Miyako looked up at Ayame as if she may murder her. "Couldn't it have waited until after dance club? I kinda go to let out stress, and you're not helping!" She retorted, feeling like a cornered mouse.

Her sister giggled. "But you go there everyday, and it's closed on weekends! Why can't you let us have fun together?" She questioned herself, pressing on.

"Because that's the reason I have stress; I let you." She sister was oblivious to it, but she had always felt like she was the older one; only difference was that her parents gave her more power to make her feel mature. In all honesty, she was a spoiled brat while she was the only one who learned anything.

Miyako could see that being within ten feet, she may as well stop, and try to make this quick. She got Ayame to let her go, only as long as it went quick so she could get back for the second half. Her sister nodded, and brought her inside.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long, so they were immediately brought into a room with light blue carpeting, and night blue wallpaper with gold stars on them. Purple curtains had draped the rims of the two doorways, on opposing walls. In the center of the room was a wrinkly old woman who had shrouded herself in red and black robes, wearing several rings and necklaces. On the center of the table was a crystal ball, and next to it, a deck of cards.

The two walked up closer, the elder more enthusiastic with the other. They both took a seat, Ayame with arms at her sides, smiling. Miyako with her arms crossed, tapping on of her fingers impatiently. The woman's head rose, a smirk could be seen curving across her lips. "Welcome, dear children! I am Madame Shinako! I see all, hear all, and will tell all, for the price you have paid. Now, what do you question the cosmos today?" She asked.

Miyako grunted. "May as well let her answer, since she dragged me here!" She answered.

Ayame's grin only widened. "We wanna know who our soul mates are!" She replied, ignoring her sister's imply.

Shinako looked up at her. "Is that so?" She asked. Ayame nodded, eagerly. "Very well, then! Let us begin with a couple questions, then I can predict your future!" She proclaimed. Miyako rolled her eyes. "What is your name?" She asked.

She giggled. "Ayame Yukihana." She replied.

Shinako placed her hands on the crystal ball. "And when were you born?" She asked.

Ayame's face went to one of innocence as she thought aloud. "Um,...January 23rd." She answered, absentmindedly.

Shinako's smile remained. "Very well, young Aquarius, let us begin!" She said. Her began to swerve around the ball. Miyako stared in disbelief as to see smoke form in the ball, but her sister was too oblivious to pay attention, because she was staring at the woman with excitement. Shinako stared into the ball, then lifted her head slightly. "I see him! Hair of deep crimson, and eyes of earthy brown. Marks of spiritual presence around his body; the marks of many battles passed." She began.

Ayame smiled. "Can you read to me how to approach him?" She asked.

Shinako nodded as she removed her hands from the ball, holding out her hand. "Give me your palm!" She told her. Ayame did as told, with Miyako just watching the smoke fade, before turning to see the woman look over the lines on her sister's hands. "He is truly fair, but the relationship will start wrong if you act too eager. So act with caution, and grow close, slowly, as friends." She instructed.

Ayame nodded. Shinako looked up at her. "Do you wish to learn of what your last name will be?" Ayame nodded, anxiously. Shinako gave her hand back, and grabbed the deck of cards. There was one with a baboon, one with a fire, and one with a virgin, along with a sword. There was also a snake, a star, and the sun on some others. Through the placement, Shinako had read the cards, then looked back at Ayame. "Your last name will be Abarai." She proclaimed.

Ayame cheered of happiness. Miyako could tell that she was anxious to meet whoever Arabai-san was, and she'd feel sorry for him, seeing as how he may be completely scared of her when they first meet. She sighed inward, feeling bad for whoever the man was, or for her sister, because it was more like Abarai-san didn't exist.

"Now you!" Miyako looked at Shinako, lost. "Do you come for the same reason as her, or do you have a different question to ask?" She questioned.

Miyako thought it over. What could she ask that really had any meaning? She didn't truly know what to say to the woman and was at a loss. She was intrigued, though, so she wasn't in as much of a hurry. She was wanting to think of something different, simply because she wasn't desperate to find out who her soul mate was; mostly due to the fact she wanted to wait to figure that out.

Ayame tugged on her arm, bringing her attention towards her. "Oh, come on, Miya! You haven't bothered to interact with anybody, so why not figure out who you're supposed to be looking for?" She questioned.

For the first time in her life, Miyako was considering her sister's suggestion. She wasn't one of those girls that was out there, but was one looking for something real, but hadn't seen it in anybody, so why shouldn't she question who the person was, when in truth, she was alone. She looked back at Shinako with a serious expression. "Same as Aya!" She answered.

Shinako smirked. "Very well! Same questions as before!" She said to her.

The younger one took in a deep breath. "My name is Miyako Yukihana! My birthday is August 31st!" She answered.

Shinako nodded. "Alright, then!" She said, swerving her hands around the crystal ball, causing it to gather smoke once more. She looked into it, and began to speak once more. "I see him. Yes! One who has faced worse than Abarai, I can tell! Small for his age, but still strong in heart. Hair of spiked white, and eyes of genuine turqouise." She began.

"Our encounter?" Miyako questioned.

Shinako's smirk widened as she placed out a hand, while Miyako willingly placed hers in it. Shinako had read the lines of her palm, all the while, sending uneasy waves up her arm, and having them register in her head. Shinako had stopped, seeming somewhat puzzled before folding Miyako's hand, and returning it to her. "You, young virgo will meet him in a strange way. You will see him once when something cruel is striking you, but will disappear soon after. After meeting one of Quincey blood, only then will you truly meet him, after a grueling battle. Be kind and considerate to him so bondage is possible, then everything should pick up from there!" She explained.

"And my last name?" She questioned.

Shinako smirked. "Oh, yes! What the last name will be!" She reshuffled her deck of cards, before beginning to place them. A blue dragon, a snow flake, an ice berg, a snowflake, and a pair of wings were the cards that stood out the most, but she was brought to others, such as the storm and the garnet. She read across them all, then looked back at Miyako. "Your last name will be Hitsugaya." She proclaimed.

With that set in their minds, the sisters stood up, bowed a goodbye, then left without another word.

When they were outside the shop, Miyako was immediately ambushed by Ayame. "So, I wonder what your Hitsugaya-kun is like." She stated, looking at her.

Miyako gave her a blunt look. "If her predictions are true, judging by her actions, Hitsugaya-san sounds like someone very high in expectations, there's one!" She started. "Besides, I'm more interested in how this Arabai-san will act; he seems like an over exaggerating type, so when he meets you, if you're not careful, you may scare him off." She warned.

Ayame giggled. "That's what I thought, so I already made a plan on how we should get to know each other before pushing a relationship." She stated. Miyako, eyebrow arched, just turned forward wondering what catastrophe she cooked up. "I want you to tell me when you meet Hitsugaya-kun! I want to be able to hug him and say good luck!" She said.

Her sister sweat dropped. "I'm gonna be saying the same thing to Abarai-san, I know that much!" She muttered, walking back home with Ayame.

* * *

1st time with this kind of story, so wish me luck!


	2. chancing danger

"Chapter Two;  
Chancing Danger"

It had been two days since the girls saw the Swami, and Miyako was getting fairly pissed. Her sister was obsessing over how to act whenever seeing Hitsugaya-kun, if he existed at all, telling her of beauty and flirting tips. Ayame was trying to get her a new wardrobe, which lead her to locking her bedroom door before leaving it so she couldn't sneak in.

One lovely Saturday afternoon was what Miyako wanted, but that was now impossible, due to Ayame. They were at the market, trying to pick out fruits for the salad that they've been trying to get their father to taste. The man wasn't eating enough fruits or veggies, so they were going to make sure he did tonight. An all vegan breakfast meal with a type of fruit salad for desert. They were just having trouble deciding. And, of course, that meant Miyako wasn't getting a choice, and Ayame had too many ideas.

"Maybe apple, or starfruit, maybe pomegranate." She muttered, slightly squatted in front of the baskets.

Miyako huffed a sigh, having enough of it, and walking further in, leaving Ayame with her thoughts. She had no interests in hearing her rambling on fruits she wanted because it was always up to her, so why not explore for herself. Seeing if she could find anything to _her_ fancy.

She had walked around, scanning the isles for the specific fruit, until she found it near the back: watermelon. It had been years since she dug her teeth into one, and she knew a healthy and delicious salad that they would all like. Luckily for her, she had the money.

"Excuse me, sir!" She called over the marketer.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked, walking up to her.

"How much for a watermelon?" She questioned with a smirk on her face.

Back with Ayame, she was so caught up that she didn't even notice her sister left until she lifted her head, seeing her pay the guy for a watermelon. She was angry, and was about to stomp her way into her face. About, being keyword in the situation.

_BASH!_

"OUCH!" She said, hitting the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" A different voice yelled at her.

Miyako turned to where Ayame had fallen, seeing a boy with pale skin, blue hair and glasses wearing a white t-shirt, navy blue pants, and black sneakers was shooting a glare at her that seemed to have spark fire. He was obviously pissed at something and was at a loss of composure, so before doing much anything else, he stood up, and began to walk away.

"Uryu, wait up a minute!" Another male voice rang. The blue head identified as Uryu, stopped in his tracks and turned back with a glare. The source of the voice was a red-head with his hair up in a ponytail, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin wearing a white headband, and black hoodie, zipped down somewhat, reveal portions of his bare chest, blue jeans, and black sneakers, looking more calm than the other.

He looked down at Ayame, who had just begun whimpering out of fear, frightened of the other boy, just by looking at his heartless expression. The red head sighed, before kneeling down to her level, wrapping his arms around her, and slowly helping her to her feet. "Dammit, Uryu! I know Ichigo's got you pissed but that's no reason to take it out on somebody else!" He screeched at the boy. Uryu looked away, a face boasted with pride as the other looked down at Ayame with sympathy. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Ayame shakily nodded her head. "I'm fine!" She sobbed out, a few tears escaping her eyes. Miyako, though fairly pissed at the blue-head, rolled her eyes at her sister for being a drama queen, but then again, she didn't have the experience she did, so she excused it for that reason so she can keep up her glare.

He reached into his pocket and brought out a hanker chief. She looked up at him, slightly confused as he gently wiped away the tears. She finally caught up with the events, and grabbed his hand, gently, stopping his motion, a soft smile on her face. "Thank you!" She said, kindly.

The red head had only just realized how he was holding her, and with it brought a hue of red on his cheeks with a nervous expression. "No problem!" He said, letting her go, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

Ayame giggled while Uryu and Miyako just rolled their eyes at how ridiculous they looked. She hadn't let go of his hand yet, but got it to come down to their sides. "My name's Ayame! Ayame Yukihana! What's yours?" She asked him.

Casual introduction is what the blue head figured, but it was only at that moment Miyako caught onto the hope in her sister's eyes. She saw herself that the boy had similar characteristics to the one the fortune teller described to her, and could see passed the headband black marks she assume to be tattoos. There was no way! No way no how that he could be-

"I-it's Renji! Renji Abarai!" He answered with a small smile on his face.

- Uryu's POV

I watched the person glaring at me, by my assumption, a relative, have her eyes go wide after hearing Renji's name. I arched a brow, forgetting my argument with Kurosaki earlier. Why did she seem so surprised? It's like she didn't expect it to be that at all.

In my mind, the inquiry never left, however, at the moment, other things were happening. "It's nice to meet you Renji-kun! And arigato!" She said, a grin wide on her face. She seemed like Orihime. Oblivious to her surroundings; she acted as if Renji was fine with what was going on.

As for the lieutenant himself, he was turning cherry red at this point. He seemed to have been slightly pressured, which is only natural; sadly, resisting hormones is a difficult task. But it can be masked if you train hard enough. "Don't mention it!" He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Honestly, he looked like a fool.

Just before we could continue, Renji's cell phone paged the signal of nearby hollows, and it was going to get messy, but in his current position, he'd have to try to get away from a very giddy monkey-girl. I sighed, before beginning to walk up to him.

Apparently, the other girl with the watermelon had stomped her way over to me, blocking my path to them. All three of us were staring at her with slight confusion, but mine soon passed, figuring it was about the other girl. I read people too well. "Even take another step near Aya, and you'd wish you'd never met me!" She threatened. Before she said anymore, she turned around towards the other. "Onee-chan, we have to hurry back if we're going to stop Ota-san from punching his way to our stash." She pointed out to her supposed sister.

The girl lit up in realization, then looked at her watch, and I even checked mine. It was currently quarter after five in the day, however, it seemed as though the time was still important. "There is no way I'm letting him touch the snack stash for movie night, or go through our stuff!" She exclaimed, releasing Renji, but giving him an apologetic look. "Gomenasai, Renji-kun! Our family's crazy!" She proclaimed.

He only shrugged with a more confident grin. "That's alright, really! My boss had just paged me, and I have to book myself and Uryu over to work." She looked at me, in which I only nodded at Renji's statement. After which, she only found herself chuckling with the hot-headed lieutenant.

However, this was soon cut off by a sharp whistle. We looked at the path to my left, only to see the younger sister at the beginning of the road, hand on her hip, and her opposite foot tapping repeatedly. "Come on! You can talk to Abarai-san later, but right now, I would like to go home!" She raged at her.

"Oh, I'll be right there, Miya." She said. Miya, too impatient, stomped over to her sister, then grabbed her arm forcefully before dragging her off.

Once they were out of sight, I looked at Renji as he took out his cell phone. Pretty soon after it, his eyes began to widen. "Oh, shit!" He muttered.

I sighed. "What, the other side of Karakura, again?" That was a nightmare, and extremely difficult. Even for me!

Renji only shook his head. "No." He said, looking down the path his new friend had been dragged down. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was frightened. "They're all heading towards them!" He replied. I gave him one look of shock before rushing forward after them, alongside him.

- Miyako's POV

In all truth, when I dragged Aya off, I was stopping Dad at five-thirty, but the real reason I needed her to get home with me is because they were after us.

My sister's an airhead, so she wouldn't take notice unless she had spotted one, but me, I could sense these things, and whenever I did, I found a way to get sister, the dashed home, where I was able to shield them away from us. I didn't know why they came after us, but they were things only her and I could see, and only few times she'd notice we were running for our lives.

This is one of those times! "Miya!" She called out at the top of her lungs, voice filled with fear. Before I even had time to react, we were both knocked back into the dirt roads, the clouds blurring our vision, and our bodies aching in pain.

I got up, very hesitantly, finding out that Aya had been knocked out, and she was bleeding. I had slightly deeper wounds, but I was used to that; they chased me more than her. The creatures roared at a high pitched rate, but being near Aya, one gets used to those types of sounds, so it was easy to ignore.

I reached into my pocket, taking out the small rod I had inside it, and extending it to a full on staff. I had begun to strike them myself; the staff in my hands cutting like a sharp blade. The things weren't happy, but I continued on, and pressed with my attack, staying close to Ayame to ensure she wouldn't get hurt.

One had just knocked me into the air, but after four flips, I saw another charging at me. However, being as sharp as I was, I had stabbed the mask, and made it disappear. Yet, at the same time, it was at the cost that a couple others stabbed me with either tentacles, or their long, sharp claws, in very vital areas.

I had landed on my back, surprisingly enough, not that large of a crater, but I was still having trouble breathing, and keeping conscious was no different.

The air around me was starting to grow cold, but I could barely tell, because it felt like winter. It was becoming even colder, and I had even felt ice and snow fall on me as the creatures screamed and cursed someone; whoever he was, I'd have to thank him, because the winter coolness felt good right now, and it was comforting.

Before blacking out, I had seen one last thing; a small figure holding a sword leaping up, and attacking the one that was coming after me, making it disappear. Once that was over, he had sheathed his sword, then ran up to me.

* * *

i luv cliffhangers! sry if u thought there wasnt enough action, but im not the best at it. plz r&r!


	3. the Ooziyuki

"Chapter Three;  
The Ooziyuki"

- Ayame's POV

I slowly opened my eyes; my body was still numb from the pressure the things gave off. I didn't find myself in my room, like Onee-chan would bring me to whenever I fainted. It was a white ceiling, in a different room.

I looked at my arm, and saw the IV was already in. I knew that this was some weird hospital, or something, but I was asking myself, over and over, why she would bring me here. I didn't expect what came next, though.

"Are you alright, Yukihana-san?" I looked to my left and saw Renji, in a chair, next to my bed. He seemed rather worried, in all truth, but I was glad I wasn't alone.

I smiled at him before nodding. "Hai, arigato, Abarai-kun!" I said, happily. He only blushed. I simply giggled. The fortune teller really got me a good catch, but I had to remember to keep it like friends, otherwise, he'll run off. I didn't want that, just as much as I wanted Onee-chan to meet Hitsugaya-kun.

Moving on, I began to try and sit up, but I could barely find any strength to do so. Renji took notice, and began helping me to get into as comfortable position. "Better?" I nodded. He just smiled. "That's good!" He said.

I was still confused on where Miya was, and looking around the room, it was clear she wasn't there. I turned back to Renji, worry was obviously taking hold on my face, because he was staring at me, slightly alarmed. "Abarai-kun, do you know where Miya is?" I asked in small voice.

He looked a bit surprised, before smiling down at me, once again, staring at me with sympathy. "She's in a different room! Uryu and I found you being troubled by some thugs, so we kicked their asses, got them arrested, and got you here." He explained. My eyebrow only curved; I didn't know where here was.

- Renji's POV

When I told Uryu about the hallows, and where they were gathering, we picked up our pace and went towards them. When we got there, we saw Ayame unconscious, and Miyako taking down any hallow she could. The staff she held did a great job of getting rid of them, it was a lot like a zanpakto.

But, it backfired after getting rid of one, because the others had attacked her with no mercy. She was still semi-conscious, but barely, so we got started. I swallowed the mod soul Urahara gave me, then sprang forward to defend Ayame. Uryu was holding off some of them, but a lot were advancing towards Miyako.

I couldn't act quick enough, but luckily, I didn't have to. Hitsugaya-taicho had made his own appearance, telling us to stand down, before finishing off the rest himself.

By that time, he had reached Miyako just before she became unconscious. He began to heal her, even though he wasn't the best at it, but he still did a decent job.

After which, Ichigo arrived, too little, too late, not even in shinigami form. Before he could ask what happened, the captain had only asked him about the clinic his family owned, then asked if we could bring the girls there. Of course, Ichigo said yes to both questions.

He said to bring them there, while he cleaned up the ice mess so locals don't get confused. With that, I returned to my gigai, and picked up Ayame while Uryu got Miya, as I knew her name to be.

We were lead back to Ichigo's, whom which, showed us the way to some of the rooms, so we could drop them off. I told them I'd keep an eye on Ayame, and told Ichigo that it was better if he watched her sister; also, making sure he didn't argue, I told him that Uryu was already on her bad side.

Now, getting passed a good couple hours, Ayame woke up, and we just went through the little story, coming up to now. I really didn't know why she was so comfortable around me when we barely knew each other, but it was a good thing; it means she's easier to convince, making my job less complicated. "This is the Kurosaki Medical Clinic. Don't worry! You just have to be here for a night, then you can go home." I told her.

She didn't seem all that happy, but when she looked back at me, I noticed that she, though trying to smile, was really looking at me with pleading eyes. "Can I at least speak to Miyako; it makes me feel a little better after I speak to my little sister." She said.

I was surprised about the little part, because the way she acted, she may as well be the older sister, but when you look at things this way, you'd think Miyako would be a lot like her sister; I wondered why she wasn't, but I pushed the thought aside, and gave her the warmest smile I could figure. "Sure!"

By saying this, I helped her back to her feet. I had to hold her tightly, and closely, and judging by her expression she, more or less, wasn't really minding. I got her into the hallway, ready to cross it, but before I did, we stopped at a sudden yell. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? ! ? !" Which sounded a lot like her sister.

- Ichigo's POV

I was only watching her, with Uryu in the corner, just like Renji asked me to, but when she woke up, I was only talking with Uryu about what happened, and that was when she jolted up, then screamed at us.

I was on the edge of my seat, on the floor, still shocked by being caught off guard, with that girl glaring at me. "I'll ask again! Who the hell are you?"

Before I answered, the door busted open, and I saw Renji, holding up the girl he called Ayame, thankfully, the IV still with her. "Hey, onee-chan!" She called, smiling.

The dark-haired girl looked at her sister, as I was told they were, with an eye of suspicion. "Aya, where are we?" She asked, as we (me and Uryu), collected ourselves.

I stood up, very slowly. "My family's medical clinic. My friends found you being picked at by some goons, so they brought you here." I told her. This was the story Toshiro had decided to have us give them. Ayame may have seemed convinced, but her sister was far from it.

That wasn't so hard to tell. She was only staring at me in question of it, but her sister accepted it to the fullest extent. "Thugs?" She asked. We only nodded. I thought she was gonna say it was bullshit, and it was, but she only closed her eyes for a moment, before speaking again. "Abarai-san, I wish to speak with Onee-sama, alone." She told him, calmly. Older sister? I found that so hard to believe, it was that obvious.

Anyways, Renji acknowledged her by lifting his head, slightly, before bringing Ayame in. She was placed on the bed, next to her little sister. Then, we left, and headed downstairs. Renji just seemed relieved when he got their, while Uryu was his usual self, thinking over everything. "What's with you?" I asked the red head.

Truthfully, he just seemed slightly surprised, while Uryu just seemed curious. "I just feel uneasy around her sister..." He trailed off.

I only scoffed at the answer. "That's a bunch of bullshit, and you know it!" I exclaimed.

He didn't seem to be in a talkative, and it was only then that the Quincey decided to speak up. "Where is Histugaya?" He asked.

I shrugged. "He said he had surveillance to do, so he stuck it on the roof, outside of his gigai." I told him, going up to the glass door that lead to the back window, staring at the white head currently standing outside of the window to Miyako's room. "I still don't get why, though." I added, adding suspicion.

I heard both of them walk up towards me, and stood on either side, taking a look. Toshiro was standing tall, and still, holding Hyorinmaru in his sheet, and by the hilt of the handle, and his arms crossed, staring into the window with a serious expression on his face.

It was only a couple minutes later that we averted to the dining room table, and sat down. And, as you might have guessed, Ishida had more to say. "You would assume it's for protection, if he was focusing on the scenery, but I felt it as good as he did when we found them." Renji and I were kinda lost, but he less than I. "When unconscious, it's weaker, but when awake, you feel it condensing the room; the twosome's reiatsu levels are particularly high." He explained.

Renji nodded at this. "When we met them, their reiatsu evels were already picking up." He threw in. "And judging by their personalities, Miyako-san is way more conscious over it than her sister."

I seemed confused. "What makes you think that? We don't exactly know them!" I stated.

Ishida nodded. "You're both right!" He told us, looking back out the glass door. "And I have a feeling Hitsugaya suspects something amiss with them both." He proclaimed.

Toshiro? What could he know? That was all I asked myself.

- Miyako's POV

Once the threesome left, I still noticed the cold temperature, and the strange pressure around me. Aya was still too giddy in order to notice, but that didn't stop me from telling her the truth. "Aya." I whispered. She looked at me. "Look outside the window, with your eyes, not your head." I told her.

Of course, her curious self never fails to listen to me, but she seemed alarmed when she looked back. "There's a little boy out there, with a sword in his hand-and why is it so cold?" Her alertness change to confusion, seeing as how her walk here was with normal temperature; no heat, no AC.

I gave her a stern look. "It's only when I noticed him I knew the room was colder; he brings it with him, wherever he goes." I stated in a hushed tone. She seemed lost. "You know that it was those things that attacked us, but I was conscious long enough to feel the temperatures getting colder, him defeating all of them, and come to help me. The Ooziyuki is the reason we're here!" I told her.

"Ooziyuki?" She questioned.

I sighed. "The air, water, and objects all feel colder when he's around, and he practically carries winter with him, wherever he goes. What better thing to call him?" I questioned.

She giggled. "I think Chibi is a better name." She said.

I wanted to laugh, but truthfully, I was more in an awkward state. "There's no calling him that with that ice cold persona." I told her.

* * *

well, took a bit, but ive got it! plz, no flames, i dont do bleach often, and im still learning.


	4. Get explaining!

"Chapter Four;  
Get Explaining!"

- Miyako's POV

It was easy to convince them I was fine, and didn't need anything, but it wasn't easy ignoring the white head that stood outside the window. It was late, I had the bedside lamp on, and was reading a book Ichigo brought me; first manga that ever appealed to me! Reason being that it was funny, filled with action, and the romance was left to a minimum. Even still, the Ooziyuki was still by the window, watching me, intently.

It was at a point where I had enough, actually. It was late, and I had too many questions which I knew those three wouldn't answer. Instead, I stood up, grabbed the IV stand, then walked over to the window. It seems as though he wasn't a statue, thankfully, because anyone would have been at least a little spooked if a person was still there, in the same position, watching you like a hawk.

Right now, he was leaning against the outside of the window frame, and seemingly content with lying on the roof. I tapped the window, averting his attention to me. Because it was dark, I didn't know exactly what he looked like, exactly, simply because all I saw out the window the first time was a sword, a black kimono, and a white haori.

But, moving on, once I had his attention, I opened the window, poked my head out, then looked at him with a very blunt expression. "You can come inside, ya know; I knew you were there since I woke up, so no point in staying out here!" I told him. Although, I could tell he was surprised, I made a clearing, and opened the window more, allowing him in.

Aya was right; he could be called a chibi if not for the fact I could tell he was somewhat like a Napoleonic character; the guy was less than four and a half feet tall. Not someone you want to insult! But, now that he was inside, I could see him more clearly. He had spiked white hair, and his eyes were a piercing turquoise color, while his paled skin complemented his features. He was in, like said, a black kimono with a white haori, white tabi socks, and traditional zori sandals. Like my sister proclaimed, he had a long sword strapped to his back with a green sash that was shamed by his eye color, and held together with a blue, round clip.

He didn't seem bothered all that much, in fact, once he got inside, he sat himself in the chair Ichigo was in, earlier. However, instead of sitting like a normal person, one of his legs was rested on the cushion of the seat, him holding it with his hand, while the other settled on the sword; guy didn't let his guard down for a minute, which I respected, but what he'd think I'd do? Hit him with the stand? I wouldn't unless I was certain he was a peeping tom, which he wasn't, I could tell.

I closed the window, making my way back to the bed I was given, and settling down myself. He was only a few feet away, making the cold temperature almost unbearable. I had to rub my arms to keep me from freezing; judging by the smirk, he was already amused.

Once I got passed the climate of the room, I gave him a stern look, which in turn made him calm, and stare at me in questioning. Not his rightful position, as of this moment. "Okay, listen! I don't know what you are, but I know it was you who saved me from those creatures, earlier! So the question is who are you, and why did you save my ass?"

- Toshiro's POV

I was surprised she was content with allowing me in! But I was no fool, for I studied human cultures enough to know that most window stalkers called Peeping Tims, I believe it was, were regularly beaten by the girl, if ever noticed. So, with this knowledge, I held Hyorinmaru, being prepared for any strike she may attempt to inflict.

What surprised me even more was when she had gotten settled and asked me who I was. Straight forward, and yet very perspective; not common you see this in a young woman, but I wasn't one to judge so quickly, seeing as how her sister must have noticed me as well; I saw her eyes avert in my direction, which was enough to tell me this.

But, frankly enough, these were in the bounds I could answer, freely, so I saw no problem in it. With a deep breath, I let out a sigh, and stared at her with a stern tone, of which firmly showed itself in my reply. "My name is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th Division. I am a shinigami of the Gotai 13." I began, simply.

Instead of an idiot's choice of words, she went on with her own assumptions. "One death god in charge of a division within the Gotai 13?" She questioned. I nodded, only once. "I'm going to take a stab in the dark in saying: it's your job to kill those things, isn't it?" She stated, bluntly.

I smirked. She learned quite quickly. "Not kill, technically, but yes, it is part of my job." She seemed confused, giving me a look of inquiry. "I'd like to give you further detail, but most of it is confidential as to why I'm here. But, I suppose I could tell you the basics of your questions if you answer mine." I suggested, grinning happily.

She sighed, seeming rather irritated, but soon regained the composure she had earlier. "Okay! Since it's question for question, you're up!"

I nodded, and proceeded onward. "A name for a name, and purpose for purpose. Who are you, and how could you fight the hallows?" I inquired.

She rolled her eyes. "Since you _obviously_ didn't listen, it's Miyako Yukihana." She started. "Since, it's probably what those creatures are called, easier to answer, but complicated to explain. I've been fighting those things with that very staff for about seven years. It gets rid of them, if I can hit them hard enough in the face. Some guy gave it to me while I was in the hospital, and said if they ever showed up again, I could use it to fight back against them. It worked!" She answered. "Okay, _Captain,_ what exactly are hollows?" She asked.

Oh, joy. How did I know I'd have trouble with her? "Hollows is just what we call them. They are corrupted spirits that were unable to pass on to Soul Society. These corrupt spirits live in a world called Heuco Mundo, and feed on other dead souls, and upon people with high reiatsu. You and you're sister are just two examples." I told her.

She smirked. "That Kurosaki guy, abarai, and bastard called Ishida, too, right?" I only nodded. "Okay, you're up!" She told me, rather bluntly.

I noticed that all she was really questioning was spirits in general, and not asking for much detail, so it didn't cross into the boundaries of the mission. "How can you use the staff like a zanpakuto?" I asked. She arched a brow in confusion. I sighed, grieving the fact I had brought it up, and pointed at Hyorinmaru. "This is a zanpakuto; a shinigami's weapon. We use these to help sustain the balance of life and death by making sure human souls pass on and fending off hallows. However, hallows have great hierro, which is hard to penetrate without the proper strength within your attack; how can your staff cut a hallow?" I repeated myself, hoping she'd understand to some extent.

Her eyebrows rose a fraction, before shrugging. "Hell if I know! Like I said, some guy gave it to me while I was in the hospital, and by that time, I was turning seven; he didn't exactly leave any instructions except to learn how to fight with a staff. Nothing more to it!" She explained, bluntly.

We continued talking for a couple hours or so, and soon had varying information about the other, along with our capabilities (to a standard point, when it came to mine own, individually). I had a full understanding of what happened, and why, and she had the explanation she was looking for when she had first seen me. "Ya know, you can sleep in here; I don't mind the cold!" She told me, just as I was about to leave.

Albeit surprised, I nodded, shutting the window and making my back towards her. She gave me a pillow and a comforter, which she had aided in helping me make sleeping arrangements on the floor. After that was done, I settled down in the make shift bed, staring up at the ceiling for several long minutes alongside the female next to me before falling into a dreamless sleep.

- Miyako's POV

I looked down at the shinigami, pretty surprised that someone who appeared so young sounded and acted so much older. My mind then traced back to the psychic, remembering that she had said that I'd meet my soul mate after a battle, and remembering the trademarks she used to describe him; white hair, turquoise eyes, and small for his own age.

Collecting all of this, and adding to the fact he called himself Captain _Hitsugaya,_ I found myself pretty shocked. I then recalled what was told about Abarai. Matching practically every detail from the prediction didn't add to the shocked, but somewhat suspicious feeling running up my spine. Another feeling gave me enough suspicion to believe that the red head was a shinigami, just like the captain lying down beside my bed.

I turned back to face the ceiling, putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. I was going to have a long talk with Shinako tomorrow, that I knew...

* * *

sry i took forever! ill try and update faster!


	5. Investigation

"Chapter Five;  
Investigation"

**~ Ichigo**

The carrot-top was surprised to see that when she came in to check on Miyako, he found himself staring at Captain Hitsugaya, who was trying his best to avoid the topic of his current assignment. The teen knew that he couldn't speak of his mission, but judging by the terms she had been using, he did tell her quite a bit about shinigami, and he was certain that somewhere along the lines, he-himself as well as others had been listed.

In any case, after giving up, Miyako had left with her sister, deciding to go home and get there punishment over with before their parents decided to make things worse for them. It gave him relief that they were both out of their hair, for the time being, and hoped that he didn't have to go up against them, again; Miyako especially, considering how strong she already proved herself to be against Uryu. Not once had Ichigo felt so bad for the Quincey in his life.

Now that things had calmed down, the three shinigami as well as the beaten Quincey headed to their destination; Orihime's apartment. There, more officials on the mission would be, ready to make a report to the Commander about the mission at hand. Granted, Ichigo just wanted it to be a bit quieter than it was, he couldn't get out of a meeting without getting at least two lectures; one by the person who caught him skipping out, and the other from the old man, himself.

Here's what's been happening. Lately, for some odd reason, Hollows had begun to show up more frequently in Karakura, and they were all attracted to different areas of town, as well as showing up in groups, rather than alone, like they had after Aizen was defeated. According to the archives, the person who was to blame was a former Shinigami who had an uncanny ability for fortune telling.

Of course, he thought it was pretty lame that someone used the same Hocus-Pocus junk that any regular human did to read the future, but he couldn't help but think it clever. It was very likely that said person was working for some weird gypsy company, or opened up their own shop, and despite Karakura being smaller than the average city, there were still too many places to check. Whoever the woman was did a pretty good job at hiding herself.

They met up with Inoue, who let them in upon arriving. In her apartment was Chad, Lieutenants Matsumoto, Kusajisi, Kuchiki, alongside the remaining captains on the mission: Kuchiki, Zaraki, and Ukitake. The substitute thought it a bit much, but he knew for fact that if they actually sent in this much for reinforcements, this person was obviously a force to be reckoned with.

Finally, after getting settled, the screen lit up, and Commander Yamamoto stood in view of all in the building. "Good, everyone is present. Now, all of you, begin your reports on the disturbances, and your search for former Lieutenant Emi Shinako!" He ordered. And so, the meeting began...

**~ Miyako**

If there was something that could define her parents, it was overprotective. She gave them the same story the captain made up to try and fool them, and even though they had gotten a call from the clinic, they were far from out of trouble. They were under house arrest until such time they got them registered into Karakura High School.

Fact of the matter was that the Yukihana family had only moved into the town about a month beforehand, and were still unpacking. In that time, Miyako already made an impression on the local dance club, and had been trained not only as a lead dancer, but soon to be choreographer, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

She knew that this would probably get her in trouble, but she needed answers on what was going on, and there was only one person who could answer, and she ran a Swami's Shop. And so, Miyako left her room from a window, climbed down from the tree nearby, and started to sprint towards the place, where her fortune was told, ready to kick the door down, if she had to.

She made it in a matter of twenty minutes, or so. However, when Miyako entered the shop, she got the least expected greeting there. The attendant was leaving for an hour lunch, and told her that Madame Shinako had been expecting her. She also said that she was free to go in, whenever she was ready to.

Albeit surprised, the younger Yukihana sister entered the woman's chamber, and saw her at the table, sipping tea, with finger sandwiches, small cakes, and sweets. "Welcome, my child! I have been expecting you,...Yukihana-chan." She told her.

**- Yukihana Household: Same Time**

Ayame washed the dishes with her mother, whilst her father cleaned the counter tops. She knew her sister snuck out again, because she knew her ways of escape, and what sounds to hear, and the first thing that Miyako unpacked when they moved in was install these systems, and no doubt, the minutes before, she did hear her leave. Still, she felt bad for hiding it each time, but if there was one thing she wasn't, it was a tattle tail.

She looked at her mother. The woman had short white hair, styled similar to a bowl cut, only slightly longer, with bright gold, piercing eyes that just reminded you of a cat. She wore black dress pants, and a gray dress shirt, which she wore with flair, but in all aspect, wasn't her style; she only wore this stuff whenever her father was being nice, and trying to find ways to calm her down, while trying to distract herself. Normally, it was more vibrant, and it brought out her bright personality.

Her father was the person who not only looked like them more, and where Miyako got most of her attitude from. He was normally calm and quiet, and he didn't speak unless he absolutely had to. He looked far more like his daughter with his waist length dark violet hair up in a ponytail, and his narrow eyes holding bright red orbs. Said man simply wore a pair of jeans, white socks, and a black t-shirt; you'd normally see him in something more business like or dressy, but today was one of the few days he got to relax at home with his family, and he was definitely going to take it.

Her mother looked at her, a questioning look in her gaze. "What did Miyako say she was going to do?" She questioned.

Ayame shrugged. "Clean her room, I think." She replied. She knew that giving her younger sister away was destined for disaster in one way or another, so she kept to herself about it.

Her father gave her a skeptical eye. "We'll see just how true that is once we go get her for dinner." He stated. He didn't have much to worry about when it came to his younger daughter, but the elder one is of whom he worried over.

**- Swami's Sight**

Miyako had spent an interesting afternoon with Shinako, whom had happily shared tea and cake with her. Apparently, she knew she was coming, and she wanted to explain something to the girl; something ultimately important for her to hear, as she said it.

The purplenette couldn't help but wonder what it was, but was being patient with the old woman, whom of which had just gotten finished explaining her ways of fortune telling to her after being there for at least an hour. She didn't mind it, but she worried more about her parents; she had to get home soon, otherwise she'd get in serious shit, that's for sure.

_"She's sounding more like Daifu-san than anything; can't she just quit bickering about with that smile and move on, already?"_ She thought, frustrated at the thought of the man. She loved him to pieces, but he was ultimately annoying when it came to explanations.

"Anyways," she said, looking back at the younger woman, "it's come to my discovery you've met your match last night." She stated. At this, Miyako blushed, having remembered the short, white-haired captain. "There, ya see! I knew you'd meet them soon." She stated, implying to both sisters. "Not to worry, you'll realize your feelings in due time." She promised.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" She questioned, a brow arched.

The old woman shook her head, a grim frown on her face. "I wish it were." She admitted, solemnly. She adjusted her seated position slightly before speaking again. "I see your future, young one, and I regret to say it will not become easier." She told her, making Miyako's eyes widen a bit. "I've seen complications; discoveries to be found and lies revealed within your family. I also sense troubles for you against your opponents, as well as within yourself." She explained.

Shinako turned towards her crystal ball, placing a wrinkled hand over it. The smoke gathered, and the old woman's eyes had squinted slightly as she peered into the object. "All of this caused by power; power you and your elder sister are meant to wield." She added, her eyes closing completely as she faced the girl. "I fear for you, for your future is in danger; and this danger isn't too far away, I regret to admit..."

Just as Miyako was about to ask the woman what she meant, a Coo-Coo Clock sounded, signaling the four o'clock bell. Shinako scowled. "I'm sorry, young one, but I can't say anymore. You must get home!" She told her, rather strictly. If not for the look she was given, Miyako would have argued but; deciding not to take any chances; she got up and left, wordlessly.

As soon as the sixteen-year-old had left the shop, Shinako looked into the orb once again. "If you really plan to do this, then I'm going to make sure you regret mixing your business with mine own." She promised, venom hissing of the trail of her voice.

**~ Ukitake**

The elder white-haired captain sat in one of the chairs of Orihime's living room as people through ideas back and forth of what Shinako could have been planning. The woman had been hiding for the better part of seven decades, so it didn't make any sense to him that she would all of a sudden appear in Karakura after she's successfully remained off the grid for such time.

Back when she was in Soul Society, he had gotten to know her rather well. She was kind, social, but also instinctively clever. Before she had left; before she even gave it thought, he presumed; she stated that if she were going to hide, it'd be running. She stated that never would she do so for any other reason like some of the past traitors; having stated that if she had a plan, she would be ready to put it in action before she'd try leaving.

Now, if she still had the same attitude he remembered, then her intention was to hide, and start a new life, which she was successful in doing. However, now she was in the open, and what this told him is that something happened, thus causing her having the need to fight. If she wasn't the same, then Ukitake knew that Soul Society would have to be well on their guard.

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts as their soul phones went off. There was a massive pack of hollows were making an appearance, once again, and within one cluttered area again, which initiated all of them out the door, and towards the direction of the large pack.

"If this keeps up, who knows what could happen next." Renji muttered, remembering the menos that showed up just because of how much reiatsu was there before he had met Ichigo. He knew that this many hollows would attract another soon, or worse, more.

They continued their run, and what they ran into wasn't something they had expected, nor was it something that the youngest captain took any pleasure in. "YUKIHANA!" He yelled, bringing the others to the attention of the teenager.

Here, Miyako was fighting again, staff out in her hands, and cold sweat rolling down her face. She was struggling to stand, and dodging them had only done her worse. She looked appeared as though she were sick, with her pale complexion as well as glazed over eyes.

The youngest captain cursed. _This just kept on getting worse, didn't it?..._

* * *

Okay, translation real quick!

Daifu is a way of saying Godfather in Japanese, and just so you know, no i didn't put it in there because of the movie. if u wanna kno, youll hav to wait for the following chapters.


End file.
